lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Lucas
Aaron Lucas was a junior (grade 11) at Lake Munro. He was pulled out after a car accident on the way to the prom in which he suffered a spinal injury which caused him to be paralyzed. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 16. He is very smart and gets made fun of a lot. He befriends Paul and he helps Aaron deal with the teasing. In season 17 he comes out and gets made fun of for it even more. Cameron helps him deal with it and they begin to have feelings for each other. In season 18 Aaron starts getting depressed from the constant teasing and goes to counsling. In season 19 him and Cameron begin their relationship. He decides to tell his parents about Cameron. They don't approve and say "it's just a phase." Later, he and Cam decide to take their relationship to the next level. When his parents become very strict on him, like not being allowed out of the house except for school, no cell phone except at school for emergencies, he decides to move out. After taking advice from Cameron he ends up not running away. Cam tells him his parents would allow Aaron to live with them. Later, he packs his bags and goes to Cam's. His parents seem to not care, since when he told them that he was leaving, they didn't stop him. In season 20, he begins to self-harm, because he believes is parents don't care about him. Later, he finds Paul attempting suicide in the bathroom, and he helps Paul. Aaron then decides that he will get help with his self-harming. Later, he wants to move back in with his parents, but his father disowns him. His mother convinces Aaron to come home and his dad gets kicked out of the house. In season 21, his brother, Jack, starts Lake Munro, and Aaron tries to help him fit in. Later, after he learns about Zoey abusing Jack, he warns her to stay away from Jack. Later, his mom begins to date again, and she brings the new guy home to show her sons. When their mom's boyfriend learns that Aaron is gay, he becomes angry and hits Aaron. Jack and Aaron later tell their mom, and she breaks up with him. In season 22, he begins to get insecure about his weight and stops eating. When he doesn't show up to school one day, Cam asks Jack where he is. Jack tells him they walked to school together and Aaron waited outside. When the two of them go look for him, Cam finds him passed out in a bush and they call 911. Later, after he gets out of the hospital, he begins taking pills to lose weight. When Dave catches him, he says that they are prescribed. Dave tells Cam, and Cam tells Aaron that he loves him for him and not how much he weighs. Later, when Cam wants to try out for a sports team next year, Aaron tells him it’s a bad idea. This makes Cam mad, but they evantually make-up. Later on, they realize that they are drifting apart and decide to end their relationship. Later, he begins to hang around Jack's friends because he and Cam shared the same friends and they were Cam's friends first. Jack gets annoyed with him and tells Aaron to leave them alone. He then befriends Maya who introduces him to her boyfriend Brad, and the three become a trio. Later, Aaron begins to fall for a boy in his class named Hunter. In season 23, Aaron begins talking to Hunter. As the two develop a friendship, Aaron asks him out. Hunter tells Aaron that he is not gay which embarasses Aaron and he runs out. The next day Hunter sees Aaron and tells him that its ok and that it was flattering but Hunter is just attracted to girls. He is later seen comforting Maya after her little sister begins attending Lake Munro. In season 24, he befriends Paul and retains a relationship with Brad. They begin to drink a lot together and talk about their problems. Later, on the day of prom, he and Brad get wasted and decide to drive to the prom together. With Brad driving, on the way to the prom, he drives off the road and into a telephone pole. A passing car finds them and calls 911. Brad is revealed to be dead on impact and Aaron, fighting for his life, is rushed to the hosptital. At the hospital, his mother and Jack are by his side. In the final moments of the season, the doctor reveals to his mother that he is paralyzed from the waist down, however he is not aware of that or Brad's passing yet. In season 25, it is revealed that he was pulled out of Lake Munro and is now attending therapy full time and doing cyberschool. He is later seen helping Paul through his breakdown. In season 26, he begins to show signs of struggle after trying to adjust to his new life, wheelchair bound. Later, to try to help cheer Aaron up, Paul takes him for a night on the town. He is last seen at the memorial one year after the car crash. Trivia *He has appeared in 104 episodes. *He is the first character to become paralyzed.